This invention relates to a non-cariogenic confectionery base containing a homogeneous admixture of hydrogenated starch hydrolysates, at least one emulsifier and about 10 to about 25 weight percent of at least one edible fat, oil, wax or mixtures thereof. This invention also relates to non-cariogenic confectionery compositions containing such non-cariogenic confectionery bases in homogeneous admixture with a semi-solid matrix containing various ingredients and optionally containing at least one medicament. Methods of making such non-cariogenic confectionery bases and compositions are also disclosed.
The term "confectionery compositions" as used herein means hard candies or lozenges, semi-hard candies, semi-soft candies, and soft chew candies such as nougats. Confectionery bases have been used to form confectionery compositions or candies as well as medicated confectionery compositions for administration of pharmaceutical compositions.
Confectionery bases and compositions were previously based on fermentable carbohydrates such as sucrose and/or corn syrup. A number of non-fermentable carbohydrates such as sorbitol have been developed to produce sugarless non-cariogenic confectionery compositions. Of particular interest is hydrogenated starch hydrolysates available under the tradename Lycasin.RTM. from Roquette, Freres, France and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,116.
Unfortunately, hydrogenated starch hydrolystates are hydroscopic and generally form confections that are relatively unstable under high temperatures (e.g. 80.degree. F. or higher) and high relative humidity conditions (e.g. 80% relative humidity or higher). U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,528,206 and 4,597,981 disclose that soft confectionery compositions containing hydrogenated starch hydrolysates tend to become sticky, and both hard and soft confectionery compositions containing hydrogenated starch hydrolysates have a tendency to cold flow and to become sticky when subjected to such high temperature and high relative humidity conditions.
To overcome this cold flow problem, careful wrapping of confectionery compositions under controlled temperature, humidity conditions has been tried. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,597,981 and 4,528,206 disclose incorporation into such confectionery compositions a substantial amount of a polymer of glucose or maltose to overcome the problem of cold flow. U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,588 discloses that sugarless confections such as marshmallow and nougat types containing Lycasin.RTM. and hydrogenated sugars may be produced. Hydrogenated sugars, however, such as isomaltitol and isomaltulose are very expensive and not readily available. U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,620 discloses that the incorporation of cellulosics (a specific ratio of water soluble and water insoluble cellulosics) reduces the inherent excessive cold flow and stickiness associated with confections containing hydrogenated starch hydrolysates.
All these procedures and additives add to the time and cost of preparing the confectionery compositions.
There is a need for a relatively simple, inexpensive way to produce non-cariogenic confectionery compositions containing hydrogenated starch hydrolysates that can be cut and wrapped using equipment well known in the confectionery industry.